


I wouldn't love you any better if you were any different

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You are insecure about yourself.Sam assures you that you are beautiful.





	

If there was something you always had problems with, that was your appearance. 

At your early 30’s, you weren’t one of those “I _’ll be hot foreve_ r” women, who got skinnier and more beautiful each year that passed. At your 28th birthday, you noticed your first grey hair, and at 29 you discovered it was harder to keep track of your weight. Now, at 32, your boobs weren’t even close to the perky pair you had when you were 18. Your waist - which had never been as thin as you wanted - now was something you hated deeply, folding and with sides you could grab with no effort, as well as your arms, that were now softer. Apparently, the only thing you managed to keep was your legs and your butt. Those two were as strong and beautiful as they could be. 

“Argh.” You moaned for a moment, putting your robe back on. 

“What?” Sam entered the room, finding you sitting on the bed.

“Nothing.” You lied.

Your boyfriend sighed. 

You were together for a couple of months now, and you honestly had no idea of how Sam could be interested in you. He was tall, stunning hot and strong. Just like Dean, he could have any girl he wanted. Still, he was with you. 

“What is wrong?” He insisted.

“You don’t want to know.” You assured him. 

But instead of making him forget about the subject, what you said just made him sit right beside you. 

“Please, tell me what is wrong.” He held your hand. “You know you can open up to me.”

You took a deep breath. 

“Why are you with me?” 

Your question caught him by surprise.

“What do you mean?” He frowned.

“What do you see in me? I mean… lots of women flirt with you every single day. Hot women. You could have any of them, so why me?”

He sat straight for a moment. 

“Well… you are you. ” He stated. “You are strong, independent, stunning beautiful, intelligent… You are honest, even when you know it will upset me for a moment, because you see the bigger picture. I can trust you to tell me the truth about things, and I know you only want good for me and for people around me.” 

You frowned, looking at him. He had never told you he felt like this.

“You are mature,too. I know I can trust your decisions and your plans. And you are so beautiful.” He turned to look at you, and stood up, pulling you up with him before sitting on the side of the bed, making you sit on his lap face-to-face to him. “Look at you. Your eyes, your hair, your beautiful face… I can spend the whole night staring at your face while you sleep.”

You blushed, and Sam put your hair behind your ear.

“And your body… Dammit, babe, your body is smoking hot.”

“But look at those…” You moved your hands to pinch your torso, but he stooped you. 

“Those are beautiful. Those are proofs that you are a functional human being, who eats with pleasure when you want to. I mean, you eat almost the same as I do, and you hit the gym with me. You are far from fat, Y/N.”

You pouted slightly. 

“I’m far from skinny too.”

Sam caressed your back softly. 

“And that’s not a problem at all.” Your boyfriend touched you skin. “You are You. The most beautiful woman I could ever think of having by my side.” 

You blushed, and smiled when he pulled you down to a soft kiss. 

“I wouldn’t love you any better if you were any different.”

* * *

 


End file.
